


do not come. [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jossed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for Episode 154, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The kobolds take Oscar Wilde and torture him.[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	do not come. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do not come.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060883) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



> Yes, yes, don't worry, it's already been jossed.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/do%20not%20come.mp3) | **Size:** 1.18MB | **Duration:** 1:22min

  
---|---


End file.
